The present invention relates to devices, particularly nozzles, for producing very fine bubbles of gas in a liquid medium.
There are many uses for the production of very fine gas bubbles in a liquid medium. One such use is for the mechanical oxygenation of blood (as opposed to oxygenation by lungs or other biological processes). It is important for blood oxygenation devices that bubble size be sufficiently small and consistently be at or below the required size. Additionally, it is advantageous if the oxygenation device is sufficiently small that it can be inserted into the larger human veins.